Primeval World
Primeval World is the next musical segment of The Universe of Disney, loosely based on a short attraction on the Disneyland Railroad at Disneyland in Anaheim, California and on the Western River Railroad at Tokyo Disneyland in Tokyo, Japan. Plot Write the text of your article here! Dinosaurs & Other Prehistoric Creatures *Allosaurus *Anatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Brachiosaurus *Brontotherium *Coelodonta *Dimetrodon *Glyptodon *Godzilla: Similar to the Godzilla series. The most powerful dinosaur to appear as a direct tribute to the famous Japanese monster. *Hyaenodon: Similar to Walking with Beasts. *Macrauchenia *Meganeura *Megatherium *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Phorusrhacos *Protoceratops *Pteranodon *Sabertoothed Tiger/Smilodon *Stegosaurus *Styracosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Woolly Mammoth Humans *Ufomud: Neanderthal (Human) Man. Resembling Tarzan from Disney's Tarzan *Muatod: Homo Sapiens Girl who falls for the Neanderthal. Similar to Human Ariel from The Little Mermaid Production Write the text of your article here! Voice Cast *Tony Goldwyn - Ufomud *Jodi Benson - Muatod Instrumentation Piccolo; 2 Flutes; 2 Oboes; English Horn; 2 Clarinets; Bass Clarinet; Soprano Saxophone; 2 Alto Saxophones; 2 Tenor Saxophones; Baritone Saxophone; 3 Bassoons; Contrabassoon; 4 Horns; 5 Trumpets; 4 Trombones; 2 Bass Trombones, Tuba; Sousaphone; Timpani; Snare Drum; Tenor Drum; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Tam-Tam; Crotales; Triangle; Wood Block; Tambourine; Glockenspiel; Xylophone; Vibraphone; Tubular Bells; Marimba; Drum Kit; 4 Congas; 2 Bongo Drums; Güiro; Taiko; 2 Ipu; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses; Piano. Credits *Musical Score: **James Newton Howard – "The Nesting Grounds/The Egg Travels" (from Dinosaur) **Hans Zimmer - "Under the Stars/This Land" (from The Lion King) **Akira Ifukube – "Godzilla (Main Theme)" **John Williams – "Jurassic Park Suite" **James Horner - "Becoming one of the People" (From Avatar) **Mark Mancina - "A Wonderous Place/Moves Like an Ape, Looks Like a Man" (from Tarzan) **James Newton Howard - "The Courtship" (from Dinosaur ''for The Neanderthal Man's Dance scene) **Mark Mancina - "Sabor Attacks/Tarzan's Victory" (from ''Tarzan) **James Horner - "Climing Up "Ikimaya - The Path to Heaven/Jake's Flight" (from Avatar) *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond *Directed by Ralph Zondag and Dick Zondag *Art Directors: William Perkins and Dean Gordon *Supervising Animators: **'Godzilla': ***Shinichi Suzuki ***Hisashi Wada **'Tyrannosaurus Rex'/'Triceratops'/'Pteranodon'/'Stegosaurus': John Pomeroy **'Woolly Mammoth': Kellie D. Lewis **'Sabertoothed Tiger': Dominique Monfery **'Supporting Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures': Dick Zondag **'Ufomud the Neanderthal': Glen Keane **'Muatod': Mark Henn *London Animation Supervisors: **'Tyrannosaurus Rex'/'Triceratops'/'Pteranodon'/'Stegosaurus': Len Simon **'Muatod': James Baxter *Animators: **Linda Bel **Bolhem Bouchiba (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Rebecca Wilson Breese (Muatod) **Darrin Butts **Darko Cesar **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Sasha Dorogov **Ken Duncan **Marc Eoche-Duval (Sabertoothed Tiger) **Stéphane Sainte-Foi (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Juanjo Guarnido (Sabertothed Tiger) **Kenji Hachizaki (Godzilla) **John E. Hailey **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Byron Howard **Ron Husband **Fabrice Joubert **Hisamitsu Kashima (Godzilla) **Sergei Kouchnerov **Makoto Koyama (Godzilla) **Alex Kupershmidt **Cory Loftis **Andrea Losch **Zoltan Maros (Sabertoothed Tiger) **Teresa Martin **Branko Mihanovic **Hirofumi Nakata (Godzilla) **Sachio Nishiyama (Godzilla) **Keiko Oyamada (Godzilla) **Tahsin Özgür (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Irene Parkins **William Recinos **Kunio Shimamura (Godzilla) **Hyunpei Tatenaka (Godzilla) **Yoshihiro Tsuji (Godzilla) **Kristoff Vergne (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Sachiko Wakabayashi (Godzilla) **William Wright **Hisao Yokobori (Godzilla) *Story Development/Research: **Ricardo F. Delgado **Kevin Deters **James Fujii **John Harrison **Dr. Marc Okrand **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag *Visual Development: **Francis Glebas **Kelvin Yasuda *Character Design: **Ritsuko Notani **Tina Price **Rick Maki **Ricardo F. Delgado *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: Marek Buchwald and Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: Sunny Apinchapong and John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisors: David A. Bossert and Ted C. Kierscey *CGI Supervisors: Susan Thayer, Mary Jane "M.J." Turner, Ira Shain (VIFX) *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Special Visual Effects and 3-D Animation: Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Rhythm & Hues, VIFX *Introduction by: Jeremy Irons *Conducted and Supervised by Alan Silvestri and Hans Zimmer *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Choral Arrangement: Lebo M. *Choral Performance: The Elin Carlson Chorus *Recorded at Epcot World Showplace, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL Gallery Mammoth.JPG|Rough animation for the Woolly Mammoth by Kellie D. Lewis Smilodon.JPG|Rough animation for the Sabertoothed Tiger (or Smilodon) by Dominique Monfery arielfixhairsm.jpg|Clean Up Animantion for Muatod tumblr_lhs4u2f4ho1qhiczbo1_r1_400.jpg|Rough Animation of a Neanderthal Man by Glen Keane Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:The Universe of Disney segments Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Short films based on theme-park attractions Category:Environmental media